


Temptation

by j_crew_guy



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan tries out for the football team and we never find out what went on in that locker room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Stefan watched through hooded eyes as Matt changed. The young man was temptation, personified.

Matt ran a hand through his sweat-damp hair and rummaged through his locker. He ran a towel over his chest and pulled a shirt on over his head.

Stefan shifted his gaze to the jockstrap that Matt wore. The thin cotton was nicely rounded, and revealed much while also keeping certain things a mystery.

Stefan found himself ruminating on temptation until Matt interrupted his reverie with a hand on his shoulder. "Congrats again. See you tomorrow."

Stefan nodded and watched Matt leave. Temptation could be found anywhere. It was all a matter of giving in.


End file.
